


The Courtship

by Tommykaine



Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Elf Culture & Customs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Past Character Death, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A noble elf tries to court Prince Eilith, but the results are not as he expected
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	The Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenLoveSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/gifts).



Lord Theremar examined the crate of silks and gems with critical eye, ignoring the blabbering of the merchant who brought them to him. He looked through every single inch, every single piece for a flaw, a stain, the smallest hint of wear that would render it unsuitable for his purposes.

Everything had to be perfect.

He knew he had failed before, but this time it would be different.

He still remembered the humiliation he felt when princess Sylfel had chosen to marry King Thorandir. Even if he was a foreigner and more used to war rather than courting, he still was a King so Theremar knew he couldn't stand a chance as soon as he heard the king had asked for her hand in marriage. No matter how rich and pure of blood he was, he was merely a noble and did not have a reign to offer.

This time he would not make the same mistake. He would not wait until the king deemed that his son was ready to marry before he started his courtship. He was old enough already, even if barely, and he was sure if he managed to seduce him the king would listen to his son's will. Everyone at the court knew that King Thorandir was incredibly attached to his son Eilith and would do anything for him.

Maybe it was also because he resembled his mother so much. He was as beautiful as her, and he was known to be kind and even a bit naïve, which was just perfect. Theremar was sure it would not be hard to manipulate him and get him to follow his will, maybe with a little help from the royal mage, Saeque.

He smiled as he thought about the pretty elf bowing down to him. He would make sure to fool him into thinking he had his best interests at heart, that he would take care of him and he just had to leave everything into his hands.

It would be even easier once they were married and an 'unfortunate accident' or a 'sudden illness' happened to befall King Thorandir. He would console the prince and become the only one he could rely on. He would make sure he had no one else to turn to, so that he would be fully under his control, and the stupid little prince wasn't going to suspect a thing!

Eilith didn't know what to think when he received a gift of precious silks, from a noble called Lord Theremar. He vaguely remembered seeing him before, a tall lanky elf with light red hair and green eyes, finely dressed and with an arrogant air about him. He thought he spoke to him maybe once or twice to greet him but he couldn't remember ever really talking to him. So why was he sending him that?

"What are these?", Theadus asked, approaching him. The slightly younger elf was his confidant and his trusted guardian and he was pretty much always with him.

"A gift, from Lord Theremar".

Theadus seemed to be deep in thought, probably trying to recall who he was. When Eilith reminded him of the few occasions in which they'd met then it suddenly clicked for him.

"Aah, yeah, that guy. I don't like him. He seems like an ass".

Eilith chuckled.

"Well it was nice of him to send these so I should thank him".

Theadus didn't seem too convinced.

"Why would he do that, though? I don't trust this".

Eilith didn't know, but he had no reason to be suspicious. He figured it was some kind of gesture to show his loyalty to the king or something. Either way, those silks were going to make for nice clothes.

  
  


  
  


When the prince sent him a note to thank him for his wonderful gift, Lord Theremar couldn't help but grin widely. Now he just needed to continue to buy his way into the prince's heart, and then the next step would be to talk to him and grow closer to him.

It was going to cost him, but he knew if it succeeded he would gain more power and coin he could ever accumulate in his entire lifetime, and he was confident in his chances.

  
  


  
  


Another gift from Lord Theremar was waiting for him in his chambers, brought there by his servants while he was busy with his lessons.

Eilith's confusion had only increased as the older elf sent him more and more of those, and every time it was something incredibly expensive. When it was not silks it was jewels, or refined delicacies or in one occasion a very creepy stuffed bird with colorful feathers. When he'd remarked in his letter that he'd rather not receive something that had been killed for him, the noble had sent him a songbird in a cage.

Now the lord was insisting to meet him and Eilith wasn't sure of what for. He was kind of concerned, but he felt it would be rude to refuse.

"Don't worry, I will come with you", Theadus assured him.

"Thank you, Theadus". Eilith felt a lot better at the thought. He wasn't sure why but he felt uncomfortable about meeting him alone, or well alone aside from his guards.

  
  


  
  


Lord Theremar had not counted on the other brat coming along. But of course, the little rat was never too far from the prince. He should have seen it coming.

As annoyed as he was by his presence, he tried not to show and to focus on charming the prince as they walked around in the royal garden. He made sure to talk about his own riches and lands, to show him that he had plenty to offer and make it seem like he wasn't all that interested in acquiring more. And, of course, he made sure to add plenty of flattery and praise.

"Prince Eilith, your beauty is greater than any gem I could gift you", he told him at some point, taking his hand in his and kissing it. The prince seemed startled and blushed. Lord Theremar held back a malicious smirk. So young and innocent. It would be so satisfying to corrupt him, to convince him to do all sorts of shameful things once he managed to gain his trust.

Meanwhile the other young elf was fuming, but Theremar paid no mind to him. He was nothing but a servant, and he would make sure to get rid of him as soon as he had the power to do so. He'd even heard rumors that the young elf was a half-wit, the result of unholy union between a human and an elf. It would not take much to make up some lie about how he'd been scheming against the crown. Maybe he could even find a way to pin King Thorandir's demise on him, so that the prince's spirit would be crushed by the betrayal.

  
  


  
  


"I really don't like that guy. He's creepy", Theadus had remarked once they'd gotten back to Eilith's chambers.

Eilith didn't know what to say. He had felt embarrassed by the compliments, but it wasn't like the other elf was a bad person. He seemed to want to get him know better, but Eilith wasn't sure of why.

"It's important to get along with the other families", Eilith said. "He is an important Lord, I would not want to offend him. I just don't understand what he wants".

Theadus seemed to want to say something, but then he held back. Eilith would have wanted to ask him what it was, but he seemed to be in one of those moods where he'd just avoid the subject so he gave up before even trying.

Either way, the more time passed the more the other elf showered him with gifts.

Eilith had wondered if he should try to talk to his father about it, but the king was really busy lately so he didn't want to disturb him. Besides, it wasn't all that important and one of his duties as a prince was to handle relations with other nobles.

  
  


  
  


This was it. The day had come.

After almost a whole year of courtship Theremar felt like it was time to take it to the next step.

During their last encounter he had insisted to meet the prince alone, without the half-wit bothering them, and after some reticence he had managed to convince him if it was just for a short while.

It wasn't like he wasn't going to need much time for what he had to do, after all.

His eyes lit up as he saw the prince join him in the room where he'd been waiting for. They were in the royal palace, with guards waiting outside in case of danger, so it was the closest thing they would get to having some privacy.

"Your Highness, your beauty is beyond words as always", he had greeted him, taking his hand and kissing it. He enjoyed the other's flustered expression, he no longer was surprised by the gesture but it definitely had an effect on him. Could it be he had finally fallen for him?

"Thank you, my lord", Eilith replied shyly. He was about to pull back his hand but Theremar grasped on it with both of his and knelt down in front of the prince, who gasped and stared down in confusion. "M-my lord?".

"Prince Eilith, I am sure I have shown how deep my devotion for you is by now. I could gather all the pearls from the sea, claim every single diamond ever gathered by the dwarves, buy all of the finest silk in every known market, and it still would not amount to even an ounce of the love I have for you", he proclaimed, making sure his voice sounded true and his eyes twinkled with hope. "I long for you day and night, I cannot sleep without imagining how joyful it would be to wake up next to you every day. I've never wished for anything as badly as I'm wishing for your heart to be mine. Please, I know your father has not yet started to look for suitors but you will not find another one who would devote himself to you like I would..."

The lies flew easily from his mouth, his tone and his expression clearly showing his desperate desire. It was too bad that desire was actually for the elf's position and power and not for his feelings.

Prince Eilith was looking at him in a mixture of shock and intimidation, his big blue eyes glancing away as his face turned red. How cute. He could not wait for that little elf to be his, and he was sure that the victory would be his.

Finally, once he was done elaborating on his proposal, he took out a precious golden ring and placed it on the prince's hand.

"Your Highness, I know it is presumptuous of me to ask, but won't you please let me take your hand in marriage, join our families and our titles as one?".

The prince finally glanced back to him. He smiled and opened his mouth but stayed silent for a moment, seemingly not finding his words.

"My lord", he finally said, his voice trembling slightly. "I... of course I am honored you would ask this of me..."

Yes! That was it, finally his efforts would be repaid!

"...but I do not think of you in that way. You have been most kind to me, I would never want to offend your generosity, but I just do not think I am ready for marriage yet. I am sorry but I cannot accept your feelings".

Those words pierced through Theremar's resolve. How, how could that be? He had done everything right! He had been patient and waited and learned everything he could about the prince's tastes so that he could craft his gifts specifically to his liking, he had spent so much time and effort and coin, even more so than when courting princess Sylfel, and yet once again he had been rejected.

Theremar was not quite sure of what he said. He knew he got up an smiled and tried to play it cool even if deep down he would have wanted to shake the other by the shoulder and ask why, why hadn't it been enough, what more did that selfish brat want?!

He left the prince's quarters and held in his fury, storming out in the garden where he unsheathed his sword and took it out on a bunch of trees, panting loudly and growling in anger.

"That damn brat! Thinking he's too good for me, thinking he can make a fool of me! Damn you, prince Eilith, I will make you pay for this!".

He thought that would be the greatest humiliation.

He was wrong.

It happened by chance that the prince and his guardian were walking in the garden while Lord Theremar was still here, not noticing his presence. He'd followed his instinct and silently sneaked up behind them, hiding in the foliage as he pricked up his ears to overhear their conversation.

  
  


"I can't believe that half-wit thought you'd marry him!", Theadus said, his tone both incredulous and amused. "He's way too old for you anyway".

"It was a bit sad. He kept saying that I look so much like my mother and that he wished she would have accepted his courtship", Eilith remarked.

"Ew, that's creepy!"

"Anyway he brought more of those sweets from last time, do you want them?".

"Nah, those were gross. We can give them to one of the guards later. He said his kids loved them".

The two young elves kept on blabbering on about the lord's ridiculous attempts, not knowing that that same elf was watching and listening to them while fuming.

  
  


"Those damn brats!", Theremar exploded once he was back in his own residence, kicking a stool and sending it against the wall where it broke into pieces. "They think they can humiliate me like that? I'll make them pay!".

The lord kept on pacing back and forth in his room, his mind full of thoughts of revenge.

If he couldn't have the prince by his side, if he couldn't use him to claim the reign well he was going to have to find a different way to take it over.

"You should have accepted, prince Eilith. You really are as foolish as your mother!".

He'd thought he'd gotten rid of him for good, when he'd managed to sneak a certain potion into his mother's drink while she was pregnant. After all she was frail and delicate, and her death had seemed like an unfortunate tragedy.

Unfortunately her kid had survived and ruined his chances to make a claim from the inheritance of the throne.

Over time he had thought that maybe it hadn't been such a bad thing, that once he grew up the child would be the key to get what he wanted.

But well, if he wouldn't go along with his plan, he had no chance but to get rid of him, and this time he would not fail.

“Laugh now while you can, Your Highness. You have thwarted my plans for the last time!”

  
  



End file.
